Fili and KIli's fight
by Merrythetallest
Summary: Fili and KIli may seem like the perfect brothers, but they lived together for over 75 years and sometimes had fights. Here is a fight that they had when they were young. Fili-14 Kili- 9


I stood day dreaming. I put all of my weight against a shovel. Bangs came from outside of the barn which cushy me and drug me back to reality. I looked at Misty who looked at me.

"I can't wait to actually do something with you ,except pick up your shit," I told her.

She shook her head making her golden hair fly through the air. I dug the shovel into the dirt to pick up Misty's crap. I picked my shovel up and dumped it into the trash. Kili ran in with his friend Gimli.

"What do you want," I asked them.

"I wanted to just show Gimli my horse," Kili told me.

They went over to Bungle who was next to Misty. Bungle was the color of auburn brown.

"Bungle, is a beautiful pony. He is going to turn out a fine strong horse," Gimli said as he ran his fingers down Bungle's legs.

"Aye, I chose him because I have a good eye," Kili replied.

I continued my work on shoveling Misty's crap. I scooped again and put it in the trash.

"Why did you get a girl," asked Gimli.

"Taad, only brought two ponies home for us and Kili decided to choose before me. He chose the male and I was left with a girl," I answered.

"You make me seem selfish. I chose Bungle because he seemed younger and he had darker hair," he told me.

I looked up from my work and looked at him angrily. I clenched my teeth and sighed.

"Its because you are selfish, Kili. At least I got a beautiful horse who will run like the wind unlike your strong horse who will only good for carrying you and your luggage," I snapped back.

Gimli kind of backed up. Kili stepped closer to me like I had touched something sensitive. I started working again like nothing happened.

"Come on, Kili lets go pick apples from nearby trees," Gimli said.

Kili groaned and made his way out of the barn. Gimli paused before he left.

"You should be careful on what you tell him. He is going through stuff that is really causing anger," Gimli told me.

I rolled my eyes and paid no attention to him. Gimli made his way out of the barn. I did the rest of my work and put the trash into the trash hole. I went inside to the house. Mother was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Fili, come in here," mother called.

I took my boots off and went into the kitchen. Mother was standing over the stove cooking some delicious soup.

"Yes mom," I asked.

"I need you to take Gimli home and then afterwards your uncle wants to have a talk with you ,so you guys are going to meet him at the weapon training arena then he will bring you home," mother explained to me.

"No problem. We will head out in a minute, I need to put my boots on," I answered.

I headed to the living room where I had taken my boots off. I found them and put them on.

"You're a good boy, Fili and I want you to stay that way. Maybe if luck comes our way Kili will learn how to act as well as you and not be so reckless," mother called from the kitchen.

I laughed and replied," Knowing Kili even if luck came our way he would still be reckless. Alright I am off."

I jumped up from the stool I was sitting on to tie my boots. I opened the door and headed outside. The sun was just starting to set. I needed to find the boys if I wanted to get to dinner on time. I walked to the barn where they weren't found. I went down to the apple tree's in mothers garden. I walked around the neighborhood expecting to find them somewhere. I just couldn't find the little rascals anywhere.

"Kili," I called out.

No answer.

"Kili," I yelled.

Still no answer. I turned back to the house to go tell mother that I couldn't find them. As I walked up the house steps they jumped out at me frightening me. I fell back and hit my head hard against the stone steps. The pain filled my head. They started laughing. I stayed on the floor.

"Fili, are you okay," KIli asked.

"You ass," I shouted.

I got up and kicked him in the shin. He fell back. I put my hands on his chest to hold him down.

"Don't you ever do that again," I yelled.

I let him go and looked at Gimli.

"Come on I need to take you home Gimli," I said.

I opened the fence leaving KIli lying on the floor. Gimli followed looking scared of me. Kili got up and followed us. I walked them down the dirt road. Gimli and Kili kept quiet behind me. We approached Gimli's house and he ran up to the door. He walked in without a word like he was running away from something scary. When he went in I kept walking.

"Aren't you coming home," Kili asked.

"Uncle wants us to meet him at the weapons training arena," I answered.

KIli sighed and followed me down the dirt road. We started jogging so we could make it home for supper. We got to the weapons training arena where uncle sat waiting. Ori was there reading a book and taking notes.

"Good evening ,uncle and Ori, "I said as we both walked in.

Uncle and Ori looked back at us. Ori smiled and Uncle stayed his same old self.

"Your late," Uncle told us.

"Sorry, uncle I had to walk Gimli home and…," I was cut off.

"No excuses. Sit," Uncle interrupted.

Kili and I looked at each other. We put what happened minutes ago behind us. We sat next Ori who put his books aside.

"Now boys, you are all going to start weapons training in a year or six," Throin told us.

Ori and I looked at each other because we were suppose to start in a year. We were the only dwarves that were the same age in school.

"I need to tell you three that to start the weapons training you need to all survive four nights alone in the woods. I don't want to take just Kili singly so, this weekend we will leave for our adventure. I know that Fili and Kili have a horses , therefore Ori you will have to borrow my horse Joli. I will come to your houses and pick you up on Saturday. Your parents know what to pack,so dont worry. Alright, you are free to go," Thorin explain to us.

Ori and I stood up.

"Which weapon are you planning to major in," Ori asked me.

"I want to specialize in twin swords and maybe even train in archery and long sword," I answered.

We started walking on the dirt road.

"What weapon are you planning to major in," I asked him.

He straightened his books and answered shyly,"The sling shot."

"The sling shot? how are you going to live on the battlefield? Are You going to use the books as a shield too," Kili asked smiling.

I turned to look at him. Uncle was behind us who heard everything he just said to Ori.

"Remember your manners, idiot," I told him.

"No, no, no, it's fine. I want to be like Master Balin. Although he is really good at the long sword. I have a year to figure it out," Ori said smiling weakly.

"Master Balin is such a good man. You will be a great assistant for him, "I told.

"Yeah I guess I would be, thanks Fili," Ori told me.

We both smiled. Ori was such a great friend to have ,but he was always deep in reading and never able to talk to me.

"Alright catch you boys on Saturday," Ori said waving goodbye.

He ran to his Dori's house who was his eldest brother. His mother and father died when Ori was not even weeks old. Dori and Nori were the only kin he had.

"Bye Ori," I shouted.

I slowed my pace down to let my uncle and brother catch up. We walked all the way home in complete silence. On the way home I thought if Kili had forgiven me for what I did to him. I know that he was in big trouble and would most likely involve me into his conversation with uncle and mother. I sighed.

"Listen, kee I just wanted to say I was sorry," I told him looking down at him.

He groaned and then replied,"That hurt me Fee and I really hope you know that."

"Yeah, I do and that is why Im apologizing right now. Brothers, "I asked.

Kili looked up from the road and shook his head with a grin on his face.

"You remind me of my brother and I. Ferin acted just like Fili even though he was the youngest. He was cautious yet reckless at the same time and always took care of his older brother and sister. Kili, I hate to say this ,but you are exactly like me when I was your age. I was reckless too and never was careful, but when it came to my siblings I knew how to defend for them," Uncle explained to us.

Kili and I looked at each other. We sometimes forgot that we were princes of Erebor or future mountain. I was next in line to be the king. We both smiled at each other.

"Beat you home price Kili," I shouted running.

"Not if I beat you there prince fili, "he shouted back running to catch up to me.

I touched the gate first and won the game.

"You and your legs always win," Kili cried.

"Yeah, but don't worry I bet you will beat me on your horse," I replied breathing hard.

"Brothers," he asked.

"Brother till the end of our days. There is no Fili without a Kili," I said.

We both hugged. We made up. So, brothers get into fighting and never always like being around each other,but brothers are your kin. They will always be there for you. Brothers are brothers and they stick together no matter what.


End file.
